1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an input terminal apparatus, and more particularly to an input terminal apparatus to point or specify a position on displayed information on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of input terminal apparatus, there are various pointing devices such as a mouse device, a tablet device, and so on.
The mouse device is provided with a track ball or a pair of movable wheels, which is manually rotated by hand on a predetermined plane, so that the position corresponding to the rotation amount can be specified to be inputted on the display.
The tablet device is provided with a screen which is provided with a plurality of sensors arranged in a matrix on a plane, such that the number of the sensors is equal to that of the pixels of the screen. On the screen, an exclusive input pen is contacted to an arbitrary position by an operator, so that the positional data of thus contacted position, can be inputted as input data indicating coordinate values of the contacted position.
In this manner, an arbitrary position of the display screen can be positioned or specified to be inputted by use of these pointing devices.
However, in these pointing devices, when the moving amount on the display screen is large, it becomes necessary to move the mouse device or the tablet device by a large amount corresponding to this large moving amount to specify the position. Namely, in the case that the moving amount on the display is large, the moving amount of the mouse device becomes quite large, or the area of the sensor plane of the tablet device becomes quite large, resulting in an increase of the cost and difficulty in the input operation.